


I Thought You'd Come

by BookDragon1322



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Swearing, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon1322/pseuds/BookDragon1322
Summary: When Peter is kidnapped by Hydra, he didn't panic, he knew Tony would come for him. But when he's still there four weeks later, he takes matters into his own hands. He escapes and goes to see Tony, who didn't even realize he was missing?BAD SUMMARY, BUT ANYWAY





	I Thought You'd Come

It all started four weeks ago, when Peter was kidnapped by Hydra, nothing could describe the terror he felt as he was loaded into a van, and tied up with a bag over his head. He thought ‘this is the end of the line for me.’ but then he thought ‘It’s ok, Mr. Stark will come for me, then these guys are fucked.’

He was locked in a small cell, and left for two days, before someone came in and asked him all sorts of questions, ranging from ‘Where is Asset? Why has he joined the Avengers?’, to ‘Who do you care for most?’. But Peter didn’t give in, no matter how hungry he felt, or how thirsty he was. No matter how many times they beat him black and blue. Because he knew, Mr. Stark was on his way.

One day, around week two, they heard him mumbling to himself when he thought they couldn’t hear. He was saying “Mr. Stark is looking for you, he’ll find you, just have faith. Fathers look for their sons, and so will Mr. Stark.”

The next day they came in and injected something into Peter, something that made him think strange things, like Mr. Stark wasn’t actually coming for him, and how he was actually working with Hydra.

Peter didn’t believe it, he knew it was caused by whatever they gave him.

Week three was the worst, that was when he started doubting Mr. Stark. Without help from the drug they had invented. He started thinking ‘Maybe Mr. Stark doesn’t care about me, maybe this father-son thing is one sided.’ So he started to plan.

He took note of the guards shifts, of how often they checked on him, on how strong he felt after each beating, how quickly his strength was disappearing, of how he could get around beatings. He planned his escape.

It took place week four, he had answered most of their questions with wrong information, though Hydra didn’t know that. His answers got him food, water and less beatings, as they thought he was finally cooperation and would soon be working for him. They were wrong.

He cut the rope holding him with a sharp rock he found, he picked the lock holding him in with the same rock, he fought the guard and knocked him out before he could call for backup. He was free.

Peter immediately went to the Avengers Facility, intent on seeing Mr. Stark. He got there after a few hours of hiding in shadows and sneaking onto busses and trains, careful with his injuries. He went inside, and rushed past all the staff to get upstairs, calling out and asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. where Mr. Stark was, and running to that room.

He ran to Mr. Stark’s lab, and knocked loudly over his music, then entering when Mr. Stark told him to.

“Mr. Stark! I’m back! I broke out!” Peter exclaimed excitedly, startling Mr. Stark.

“Wait, slow down kid, you’re back from where? Where did you break out of? And what’s with all the injuries? F.R.I.D.A.Y., get a doctor down here, I don’t need blood on my floors.” Peter was shocked, was he kidding? Or did he really not realise he was missing?

“Mr. Stark, I was kidnapped by Hydra four weeks ago, I broke out. Did you… not notice?” Mr. Stark just hummed, not really paying attention, instead just going back to whatever he was working on.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled.

“You’re still here? Go get cleaned up, I can’t even look at you while you’re still dirty.” 

Peter didn’t know what came over him, but all he felt was rage and extreme sorrow, he didn’t even notice the doctor arrived with his first aid kit, ready to take Peter back to the infirmary. He just broke.

“What is wrong with you? I’ve been kidnapped, tortured, starved, deprived of water, interrogated, had weird things injected into me, and you don’t even care? You didn’t realise i was gone?!” He burst, making Tony look up from his work, and move closer to Peter.

“Woah kid, calm down, start from the beginning. You were kidnapped? By who?”

“HYDRA! And I can’t believe you honestly didn’t notice! Do I mean that little to you that you don’t even realise when I go missing for four weeks? But I come over every Friday! Am I that much of an annoyance?” It hurt, it hurt Peter a lot to know that his father figure didn’t even care for him.

“NO! Kid, I haven’t seen anyone in almost four week myself, I’ve been working on this really cool thing, you see? Here let me show you-” Tony went to move away but Peter started yelling, tears streaming down his face. 

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna forget this even happened? Well let me tell you something, Mr. Stark! I was kidnapped four weeks ago, I was stuffed in a van and I was terrified, I cried, screamed, begged, but I was trapped. I was taken to Hydra’s base, and only got food and water once a week, half of the meals I got were contaminated with some… serum that hurt me, felt like fire running through my veins, and every other time it was only enough for me to survive! They asked me questions, about you, about the Avengers, and when I refused to answer, they beat me, until I could hardly breath, then threw me in a cell. Every single time I thought I was going to die. But I thought it was worth it to protect you.

“But you want to know what else? I thought you would come for me. And I called for help, but nobody could hear me. But I thought ‘That’s ok, because Mr. Stark is looking for me, and once he finds me, I’ll be out of here.’ I thought, ‘Mr. Stark hasn’t given up on me, he just needs a little more time, he’ll be here soon.’ and finally, after three weeks, I thought, ‘Maybe he’s not coming, maybe he doesn’t care.’ and it turns out I was right. It turns out the one person I thought I could count on, didn’t even care that I was gone. It turns out, that the person I looked up to, thought of as almost a father, was perfectly happy to just leave me with Hydra, and let me die.”

With that, Peter ran from the room, Mr. Stark calling his name, rushed passed he doctor who had left some time during his rant, and started to run home. To his real family. Aunt May, and Ned, and MJ. The only people who truly cared. He wiped his eyes and dried his face as he was running, his injuries forgotten.

When he got home Aunt May cried and cried, and when Peter left to clean up, cried some more. At least she was relieved he was home, at least she cared. But he still felt empty. When he came out again, Ned and MJ were there, and they all pulled him into a massive hug and didn’t let him go for hours. But Peter was ok with that, not like he had anything else to do, anyone else to talk to.

When they finally let him go, he sat on the lounge as he was asked question after question, until he just couldn’t take it. His cheeks grew wet and cold, as his own tears burst out with loud sobs, he stuttered and stammered his way through telling them what had happened, about how he was only 10 miles away from Mr. Stark, about how scared he was, about how empty he felt now that he knew Mr. Stark’s true feelings. He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. He soon fell asleep, exhausted. He didn’t feel himself being picked up and tucked into bed.

The next morning when he woke up it was to May yelling at someone in the kitchen, and when Peter wandered out, he realised why. It was the last person he wanted to see, Mr. Stark. He hid behind the wall, so he could hear them, but they wouldn’t see him.

“Please! I just need to talk to Pete!” The desperation in his tone left Peter a little shocked, but he brushed it of to his imagination, although even after all that happened, he still had hope that Tony cared for him.

“NO! You don’t deserve to! He was kidnapped, and you didn’t even notice! Even though I called you and left a voice message for you when it happened! Even though that Happy fellow called me and told me he’d tell you, and made me promise to call as soon as he was found, and to tell me that he was looking! At least he CARES about Peter! Unlike you!”

“I’m sorry, I just...”

“He looks up to you like a father, and you just left him down! You broke him! My nephew! How DARE YOU!” Aunt May stepped closer to Mr. Stark, making him back off slightly.

“I told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to keep everyone out of my worksop, even Peter and Happy! That’s why I had no clue! Trust me, if I knew he would’ve been found within the first week!”

“I don’t believe you! And then, when he came to you, FIRST might I add, he broke out and immediately went to you, when he came to you, you just brushed it off and tried to show him some silly device!”

“It was a present for Peter! That’s what I was making!” Aunt May stopped her advance in shock, showing what Peter only felt.

“..what?” Tony opened his eyes from where they were scrunched, expecting to be hit, and got a small device from his pocket, not that Peter saw, he could only hear the rustling of fabric.

“It was a present. It’s like a telephone, but only calls three people, you, Happy, and me. It can be worn in any form, necklace, bracelet, or ring. It also has an instant connection to Karen, so they can talk even out of the suit. Plus, well.. Just look.”

Peter peered around the corner, just as a hologram came out of a little device, that looked like a small ring. It was a recording of Mr. Stark, smiling and looking tired.

“Hey Pete! I made this present for you! It has a phone, a tracker and a way to call your suit to you, like I have. I just wanted to make because, well… I think of you as a son Peter, and I’m not very good words, so I thought this would be an easier way to show you, that I love you Pete. My son.”

The hologram cut off and there was silence in the room, Peter was shocked. THAT was what Tony made for him? He looked at Mr. Stark only to realise he was staring right back into his eyes.

“Peter, I..”

“Mr. Stark, it’s ok.”

With those words, Tony rushed forward and grabbed Peter in a hug, squeezing him, making his injuries flare in pain. Peter made a small noise and Tony immediately let go, holding him at arms length, and started rambling.

“Peter, I do care that you were kidnapped, and I mean what I said in the video, I think of you as a son and I love. I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were missing, but if I did I promise I would have found you almost immediately. Please forgive me kid, I don’t think I can go without you lighting up my workshop anymore!”

 

“Mr. Stark, I forgive you. I’m sorry for yelling at you yesterday. And thank you for this ring! I love it!” Tony shook his head at Peter apologising, but a small blush formed on his face at Pete’s praise.

“It’s no biggie kid, and please, call me Tony.” Peter let out a shy smile, and hoped he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries with his next line.

“What about, Dad?”

Tony smiled at Peter, and pulled him in for another hug, until Peter winced and he let go. Tony looked apologetic and went to back away, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“No! No! Just, I’m not exactly healed yet…”

“Oh my god! We need to get you to a doctor! Come on! Let’s go, let’s go! Wait, first show me how hurt you are!” Tony stressed, and searched all over Peter for injuries, eyes focusing on the bruises on his stomach and arm, and the small cuts all over. As long as he didn’t see the stab wounds, or the broken ribs, Peter didn’t mind.

“I’m fine, just come here!”

With that, Peter hugged Tony tight, and when Tony tried to pull back, he just held him tighter.

“Guess we’re finally there huh?” Peter asked, referring to the first time they had met, a little over a year ago.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story! It was just a quick write up of an idea and it may have already been done, but I hope this one is ok as well! Anyway! Bye!


End file.
